Next Contestant
by fallgoddess
Summary: Nickleback song fic. Jasper/ Bella. reposted


**Ok so I am reposting this because it was a drunken mess. I need to learn to not post when I drink. Kim Rathbone will beat me if I do it again that's for sure. Kim thanks for editing this for me. lots of Monkey love. **

**This is a song fic. Well kinda. Its started as one and then just went from there. If you don't know the song, please climb out from under your rock and check it out... **

**I don't own twilight though I sure wish I did. And I unfortunately don't own Nickleback .**

Another night in hell! I don't understand why Bella has to work in this shit hole of a bar but she loves it. I fight with her almost every night to get her to quit, but she won't hear it. I get the same answer every time. "Jazz, this is what I did before we met and this is what I do. I like it. I make great money and I'm not hurting anyone." Then she walked upstairs to get ready. She came down close to an hour later wearing the tightest jeans possible, they look like she painted the fuckers on. She has a black skin tight haltertop that shows off her amazing tits. She is wearing her black cowboy boots and a black cowboy hat. She is gonna be every guy and girls wet dream in there tonight. I am in so much fucking trouble. Tonight is gonna be the night I knock some fucker out.

At the bar I was hanging out with Emmett. He is the D.J. on tonight and we are pretty close. He knows how I feel because his chick is the other bartender tonight, and she is in almost the same outfit as B only in a deep red. Em and I are talking when this fucking dude with weird ass red hair came over and asked us what Bella drinks. I was ready to rip him apart, but Em just held me back and told the guy to leave it be and not try with either of the girls.

He must not have taken the hint because less than two minutes later I look over at B and Rose and that fucking prick is leaning over the bar talking to B. I head out of the booth and tell Em I will keep and eye on Rose for him. He knows I won't let shit happen to them. As I get over to the bar the fucker grabs Bella's ass. Oh Hell No! I pull the fucker off her.

"Is that your hand on my girlfriend?" He just smiled this fucking cocky ass smirk. "Really fucker do it again so I can rip it off." At this point there was a crowd forming and B was getting pissed. The bouncer came over and asked me what was wrong and I told him I wanted the fucker out of here from grabbing B's ass. James was more than happy to make it happen. He was furiously protective of the girls. I grab a Jack on the rock from Rose, and give B a kiss, and head back up to Em's booth with a bottle of water for him too.

It couldn't have been more then 10 minutes later when this little chick with black spiky hair was up at the bar hitting on her. "Em, I swear to god I can't take this anymore. Look at the chick up there now. She is all over fucking B. And look at the chick with her all over Rose. How do you deal with this shit?"

"Dude I don't. Rose and I fight all the time, but then we fuck and it's all better until her next shift. I mean, I know she is with me and coming home with me and shit, but it still pisses me off that these fuckers think they can get with her. I fuck with them sometimes though. When they ask what Rose drinks I say shit like, My Cum or I tell them to buy her something she wouldn't drink if her life depended on it. Other times they end up buying me a drink and they have no clue."

"Dude that's fucking genius. Let the fuckers buy your drinks. Does Rose knows about what you say?"

" Yeah at the end of the night we compare notes. I guess lots of chicks try to buy us drinks too. B never told you that?"

"What? No she never told me chicks buy my drinks. I always thought she just covered it."

"Dude I'm pretty sure you have never had to buy a drink here. B gets pissed too, but she just blows it off I guess. I'm shocked she never said anything to you."

The next minute one of the waitresses Vicky came over with another drink for me. "J this is from B. She asked me to bring it to you."

"Thanks Vicky. I'm gonna head over and see her in a minute. Can you let her know when you drop your next order off." She just nodded and headed back down to the floor. I looked over and B was smirking at me and the chick with the black hair was standing by the bar with a smile. Damn guess she bought my drink. "Hey Em, you want anything while I'm out there."

"Yeah, grab me another water and a Bucket Head. J please be nice down there. I'm pretty sure she doesn't say anything because it makes her hot when you get jealous." I gave him a funny look and he put his hands up, "just repeating what my girl tells me."

I walked up to the bar and asked Rose for Em's shit and to grab me another Jack on the rocks. I turned to B and another Fucker grabbed her tit. Oh My God. I was gonna fucking kill this guy. I walked over and grabbed him and spun him around to face me. I could tell the guy was trashed but it was no excuse to grab someone like that. Even if it hadn't been B, I'd be pissed, but because it was, I was fuming. The fucker tried to knock me away but I still had a hand on his shirt.

"You really just fucking grabbed my chick's tit. You really have a fucking death wish don't ya." B was behind me in a second pulling me back before I could swing. James grabbed the guy and B spun me and attacked my mouth. She jumped up and wrapped her legs around my waist.

She looked over at Rose and Vicky and yelled to them, "Rose watch my shit I'm taking a fucking break." I carried her into the back office and she had moved down to my neck. Then she fucking bit me, the bitch, but damn it felt good. Guess she wanted to mark me. Well fuck I was gonna mark her too. All these fuckers were gonna know who she belonged to. I put her legs down and ripped her jeans off her. I undid mine and pulled my cock out. She jumped back up and impaled herself on me. Fuck she was soaked. Guess Em was right.

"That bitch asked me to give you her number. I had to try so hard not to knock her out. Gave you top of the shelf on her." I laughed at that one. My girl was hot when she was jealous.

"Ya we'll these fuckers all have death wishes tonight. You are mine." I was pounding into her with no restraint. I had her back against the door we had just come in and she was gonna be bruised I had no doubt about that. I bit down on her cleavage where everyone would see and laughed at the nice mark I left. She looked down and laughed too. "B, fuck baby."

"Jazz, God… I'm gonna cum baby… harder… please." She was moaning and screaming my name as I pounded the fuck out of her. I wasn't gonna last much longer either so I started to rub her clit. I pulled out and slammed back in at the same time as I pinched her clit hard and bit her neck and she exploded around me. She screamed out my name and I was pretty sure the whole bar heard her. I thrust three more times and cum inside my girl.

I smiled at her and helped her get cleaned up and dressed. Her hair was a mess and her hat had landed on the floor. I picked it up and handed it to her then put my cock away and zipped myself back up. We walked back into the bar with her tucked into my arm. I dropped her off at the bar, grabbed mine and Em's drinks, smirked at the asshole who had grabbed her and walked back to the D.J. booth. The rest of the night went without at problem. There was flirting but no one bothered her and I had at least 5 more drinks bought for me. Guess they really did hear her scream out **MY** name.

"Em, I think I could get used to her working here now that I know how to get them to back off." He laughed so hard he missed his mark and had let the track play out some more.

"Damn J, You're gonna have to learn the tables so I can follow your example." This had us both laughing our asses off.

I guess it wasn't gonna be too bad, but that doesn't mean that the next contestant wasn't gonna get a mouth full and tossed. I had to make my girl all hot and bothered.

**Please leave a review and let me know what you think. **


End file.
